Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.364$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.364 = \dfrac{136.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.364} = 136.4\%$ $136.4$ per hundred = $136.4$ per cent = $136.4$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.